


La Vérité derrière le Masque

by Blihioma



Series: Je change de Maison comme d'Histoire ! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Human/Vampire Relationship, Loneliness, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Romance, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Jour 4 - Maison PoufsouffleHarry et Sanguini





	La Vérité derrière le Masque

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Vampire/Calice, Romance, Alone Feeling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :**  Poufsouffle

 **Pairing :**  Sanguini x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour, nous nous engageons sur ce Quatrième jour avec un couple parfois abordé en anglais et qui apparait comme couple secondaire dans une fanfiction française. Je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira ou si j'arriverais à bien le transcrire, mais je me lance !

Bonne lecture !

**°0o0°**

_**La Vérité derrière le Masque** _

**…**

Harry serra le morceau de laine qu'il avait sur les épaules autour de lui. Il faisait de plus en plus froid à l'approche de l'hiver. Jamais l'homme n'aurait cru devoir vivre dans une telle situation précaire depuis qu'il avait découvert le monde sorcier à ses onze ans. Pourtant, c'était bien lui dans cette ruelle sombre et malodorante, qui s'apprêtait à passer une nuit de plus à même le sol. Tout allait pourtant bien dans sa vie jusqu'à cette maudite visite à Saint-Mangouste. Ou plutôt devrait-il dire que ce rendez-vous lui avait montré que des discriminations n'existaient pas uniquement envers les créatures magiques.

Tout avait commencé deux ans après la bataille de Voldemort. Il avait recommencé à sortir avec Ginny à ce moment-là et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ou presque… Il suivait une formation d'Auror sans que pour autant cela le passionne, tandis que Ginny venait d'être nommé réserviste dans une grande équipe de Quidditch anglaise. Déjà à l'époque, il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose car Molly parlait toujours de mariage, elle n'avait que ce mot à la bouche, mais Harry y avait à peine fait attention. Après sa formation, on l'avait accueilli dans une équipe de terrain et il avait passé l'année qui suivit à poursuivre des Mangemorts ou à intervenir sur des cas de bagarres magiques. Mais finalement, il se rendit compte que ce métier ne faisait que raviver ses mauvais souvenirs et il démissionna.

Il resta exactement deux mois sans travail, à vivre sur la fortune familiale, refusant d'utiliser le salaire de sa petite-amie comme celle-ci le lui avait proposé, avant de trouver finalement sa voie. Il ouvrit ce qui fut tout d'abord un petit commerce, il vendait dans ces quelques mètres carrés, des animaux magiques. Au début, sans clientèle, il se contenta de vendre des chouettes et autres rapaces messagers. Ce qui plut à ces clients, ce fut la grande diversité des bêtes qu'il proposait à la vente. Il gardait également quelques animaux dans l'arrière-boutique pour faire de la reproduction sur quelques espèces rares, afin de les proposer plus tard à ses clients. Harry ne sut jamais vraiment si ce fut à cause de sa célébrité ou réellement grâce à ses bêtes, mais sa boutique devint rapidement très prisée dans le Chemin de Traverse, à tel point qu'il commença à faire de l'ombre aux deux ménageries magiques de l'allée sorcière.

Harry se rendit rapidement compte que la demande devenait plus forte que ses stocks, il décida donc de changer de locaux, mais aucune des boutiques qu'il visita ne lui plût. Il fit alors ce que plus personne n'avait fait depuis quelques siècles, il envoya une demande au Ministère pour acheter une parcelle de terrain du Chemin de Traverse pour construire son propre magasin. A ce moment-là, le jeune Potter avait loué son nom, car il était sûr que c'était la seule chose qui avait joué en sa faveur pour que sa demande soit acceptée.

En attendant que son commerce soit construit selon la propre vision des choses, il signa des contrats avec les deux autres ménageries de l'allée sorcière. En effet, Harry ne voulait pas tant léser ainsi leurs boutiques mais les créatures magiques étaient sa deuxième passion après la défense contre les forces du mal. Avec « Au Royaume des Hiboux » ils avaient conclu l'accord suivant : Harry avait proposé au gérant de venir installer sa boutique dans l'un des étages de son futur commerce et il aurait pour mission de vendre également les chouettes et hiboux d'Harry aux côtés des siens, ainsi que ceux de l'autre animalerie du Chemin de Traverse si celle-ci acceptait son propre accord, et le gérant n'aurait qu'à payer un faible loyer compensé par une prime qu'il recevrait sur les ventes effectuées des hiboux, chouettes et autres messagers volants, d'Harry.

Pour l'animalerie « Ménagerie Magique », Harry avait proposé à peu près la même chose au gérant, spécifiant cependant qu'il comptait séparer les animaux en fonction de leur environnement sur les différents étages, ce qui compliquait un peu le contrat. En effet, le loyer serait alors proportionnel à l'espace que prendraient les animaux magiques. Et au final, les profits se feraient en fonction de qui possédait l'animal. Harry avait pensé qu'il serait mal reçu avec une telle proposition, cela pouvait sembler orgueilleux de sa part, mais il savait que sa célébrité allait faire grandir son commerce et qu'il s'agirait alors de concurrence déloyale envers les autres commerçants.

Cependant, ce fut tout le contraire, les deux dirigeants furent agréablement surpris de voir que le jeune sorcier ait pu s'inquiéter de leur avenir, mais ils avaient voulu proposer autre chose au jeune Potter : former ensemble une seule entreprise afin de ne pas se perdre dans les profits et les pertes, ainsi que les comptes des employés. Cependant les deux sorciers plus expérimentés étaient également conscients qu'ils n'apporteraient rien véritablement à leur « concurrent » et donc ils avaient proposé à Harry de partager les parts avec 70% pour lui, tandis qu'ils prenaient chacun 15%. Ce fut une longue et dure bataille, mais Harry ne put leur faire accepter plus de 25% de droits sur l'entreprise, ce qui lui laissait tout de même 50% pour lui – bien trop à son goût lui qui avait déjà tant d'argent.

Leur commerce fut bientôt connu comme le Centre Animalier du Chemin de Traverse. On y trouvait sur plusieurs étages tous types d'animaux plus ou moins magiques, allant de la chouette, en passant par le chat, les serpents, les poissons, les fléreurs, les niffleurs, les crabes de feu et autres tritons à double queue. Il était populaire auprès de quasiment tous les niveaux sociaux car les animaux communs côtoyaient les créatures magiques exotiques et rares. Dans l'arrière-boutique, Harry continuait à faire des reproductions pour proposer ainsi des spécimens nés en boutique. D'ailleurs, le jeune Potter aimait tout particulière parler avec les serpents et les reptiles qu'il comprenait sommairement, apparemment son don Fourchelangue n'avait pas disparu avec l'Horcruxe de Voldemort en lui, mais il avait demandé un serment magique à ses collègues et à ses employés pour que l'information ne s'ébruite pas, car cela pourrait non seulement lui porter préjudice personnellement mais également à la boutique.

Du côté de ses amours, Molly avait de plus en plus insisté pour que Ginny et lui officialisent un peu plus leur relation. Il n'avait pas aimé être poussé ainsi et il n'avait pas voulu demander la plus jeune Weasley en mariage, juste pour faire plaisir à sa possible futur belle-mère. Pourtant du jour au lendemain, chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de sa petite amie était devenu sacré pour lui et il lui avait dit «  _oui_  ». Aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se demandait si Ginny n'avait pas usé de philtre d'amour pour le faire se plier à ses quatre volontés. En fait, il se demandait si la jeune Weasley n'en n'avait pas usé même avant pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais dans une version moins forte, car il se souvenait désormais qu'après la guerre, il ne ressentait aucune émotion particulière pour la sœur de son ami et qu'il se découvrait plutôt bi. Il n'avait aucune preuve, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres explications à ses changements d'humeurs si brusques.

Cependant, la dernière Weasley n'était pas seule dans le coup, Harry était certain qu'au moins Molly avait planifiée tout ça avec sa fille, car jamais Ginny n'aurait pensée seule à lui faire signer un contrat de mariage. A ce moment-là, il était complètement sous l'emprise de la rouquine et il avait accepté toutes les clauses du contrat sans même hésiter. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de sa part puisque jamais il n'aurait fait cela en son âme et conscience. Trois années de plus s'étaient écoulées pour le couple de jeunes mariés, pendant lesquels Harry ressemblait au petit chien de sa femme, laissant celle-ci dilapider sa fortune dans les habits qu'elle ne mettait qu'une fois avant de les jeter, dans des meubles qui ne servaient à rien et qui auraient été trop richement décorés à son goût, dans des demeures qu'elle achetait aux quatre coins du monde.

Heureusement, les collaborateurs d'Harry avaient réussi à protéger l'entreprise en se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait. Selon les dires de ses «  _amis_  » ils étaient venus le voir pour se comprendre ce qu'il passait, afin d'arrêter la folie de Ginny, mais Harry s'était aperçu que les choses n'avaient pas évolué exactement comme il le disait… Il était chez le gobelin qui gérait son patrimoine il y a trois mois, juste après son divorce, pour essayer de voir ce qui lui restait exactement, mais cela se résumait très clairement à rien. Ginny avait dépensé une bonne partie de la fortune de sa famille, mais surtout, juste avant le divorce, elle avait entièrement vidée les coffres des familles Potter et Black pour les transférer dans un coffre à son nom. Harry avait perdu toute sa fortune du jour au lendemain car le contrat de mariage certifiait qu'en cas de divorce, les deux parties garderaient l'or qui se trouvaient dans leur coffre respectif. Cette formulation avait été la base de sa ruine. Puis le contrat spécifiait que tout bien matériel reviendrait à la femme si son mari lui nuisait, ce qui l'avait laissé sans habits, sans toit, sans rien. Cette garce avait de plus eut le culot de demander une prestation compensatoire* qui équivalait très précisément à son salaire en tant que patron du Centre Animalier.

Ginny l'avait bien entendu gardé sous puissant philtre d'amour – du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait – jusqu'à la fin pour qu'il signe toute sorte de papier, comme par exemple celui qui lui avait permis de récupérer toute la fortune des familles Potter et Black, ou encore des versements qui avaient été faits à ses « amis » qui avaient cherchés à l'aider. Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul de toute sa vie. Tout ça parce qu'il était né différent des autres et que cela ne correspondait pas avec la vision sorcière du Sauveur. En effet, quasiment six ans de vie commune et de rapports sexuels fréquents, Ginny n'était jamais tombée enceinte malgré de nombreuses potions de fertilisation féminine et masculine, des techniques que sa mère lui avait données pour améliorer l'ovulation ou la fécondation. La jeune femme avait commencé à craindre un problème personnel, mais quand un Médicomage lui avait affirmé que rien clochait chez la Lady Potter-Black, Ginny s'était alors tournée vers son mari.

Elle avait emmené Harry à Saint-Mangouste pour que des tests soient passés, afin qu'on détecte un éventuel problème, mais la vérité qui se cachait derrière cette absence d'enfants, était bien plus ahurissante qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Le Médicomage qui était venu les voir avec les résultats, il semblait très clairement surpris et un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait expliqué que le grand Lord Potter-Black, Survivant puis Sauveur de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre, n'était pas fertile « de cette manière », essayant de faire preuve de subtilité avant de lâcher la bombe : Harry Potter était un soumis. Le jeune homme n'avait visiblement jamais fait les tests nécessaires, peut-être ne savait-il même pas qu'il existait plusieurs sortes de sorciers, mais toujours était-il qu'il ne pourrait jamais féconder une femme et qu'il ne pourrait donner naissance qu'en étant lui-même le porteur.

Ce fut suite à cela que Ginny demanda le divorce, hurlant à tous les journaux qu'elle avait été trompé et humilié par son mari qui se trouvait être un soumis. Toutefois, outre ce divorce qui laissa Harry complètement sans le moindre sou, sans maison, sans rien, le pire fut toute la population sorcière qui se retourna contre lui. Du jour au lendemain, il n'était plus le Célèbre Sauveur, les sorciers ne se mirent même pas à l'ignorer, non, ils se mirent à le mépriser et à l'insulter à toutes les sauces. Aux yeux des sorciers, les sorcières et sorciers soumis étaient tous des êtres inutiles et faibles. Il y avait beaucoup plus de soumises que de soumis, mais comme la femme n'avait pas déjà une grande place dans la société à l'origine, cela ne gênait personne, mais les choses étaient radicalement différentes pour les mâles soumis qui étaient rabaissés. Or Harry Potter mâle soumis, ne pouvait par conséquence ne pas être le fabuleux sorcier que tout le monde croyait, il ne pouvait être qu'un imposteur, un monstre qui avait osé duper le monde entier…

Quelques personnes voulurent l'aider ou au moins l'héberger pour l'aider à se remettre de cette trahison, peut-être à accepter sa véritable nature, ou à mener une poursuite contre son ex-femme dans de bonnes conditions, mais ces personnes se comptèrent sur les doigts d'une main : ses deux collaborateurs du Centre Animalier, Luna et Xenophilius Lovegood, ainsi que McGonagall. Cependant Harry avait refusé leur aide, à cause d'une part de fierté, mais aussi pour ne pas leur causer du tort : que se passerait-il pour l'entreprise, le Chicaneur ou Poudlard, si jamais on apprenait qu'ils aidaient le pestiféré qu'il était devenu ? Il ne pouvait pas leur en demander autant, mais la rue, où il atterrit inéluctablement, n'était pas réellement un bon environnement pour se remettre mentalement de ce qui lui arrivait, il se débattait donc difficilement avec sa dépression, ne trouvant pas la force d'attenter un procès contre Ginny ou de mener une enquête pour savoir ce qu'elle avait utilisé pour le manipuler.

Et maintenant l'hiver allait sûrement l'achever, il mourrait ici dans une ruelle sombre, seul, et sans personne pour le réconforter. De toute façon, personne ne connaissait et ne se souciait du véritable Harry Potter, non pas le Survivant qui devait toujours être fort, mais juste Harry, l'enfant qui avait vécu sans amour et exploité, l'adolescent terrifié par ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui voulait être aimé, le jeune adulte qui cherchait sa place sur terre en essayant de contenter tout le monde. Personne ne connaissait le vrai Harry, celui qui en avait marre de protéger et d'aimer tout le monde. Il voulait à son tour être aimé pour ce qu'il était et être protégé des cauchemars et des monstres sous le lit… Lui aussi, il voulait juste qu'on l'accepte parce qu'il était Harry et personne d'autre…

En sentant l'inconscience le rattraper doucement, le sorcier essaya de lutter car s'endormir dans le froid serait tout sauf bon pour sa santé, mais son estomac vide ne lui donna pas assez de forces pour résister et le jeune homme sombra.

**oOo**

Sanguini avait toujours été très exigeant sur les repas qu'il prenait. Et pourtant il s'était engouffré dans une des rues secondaires de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même son attitude, il n'avait aucunement besoin de chasser de la chair pourrie, il avait su couvrir ses arrières pour ne jamais avoir à faire au Ministère, contrairement à d'autres vampires qui vivaient dans cette même allée comme des morts-vivants en décomposition. Lorsque les suceurs de sang se trouvaient privés du précieux breuvage rouge trop longtemps, ils commençaient petit à petit à perdre le charme surnaturel de leur race, comme si le destin leur faisait comprendre que puisqu'ils étaient incapables de se comporter comme des vampires, ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur ressembler. Leur rapidité et leur force étaient les dernières choses à disparaître, juste avant qu'ils agonisent jusqu'à la mort. Certaines légendes moldues voulaient que les vampires craignent la lumière du soleil mais cela n'était vrai que pour que ceux qui étaient déjà sur la route de la mort : les vampires renaissaient invincibles et s'éteignaient comme des créatures faibles.

Mais lui était encore en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses armes pour charmer ses proies, il n'avait pas besoin donc de pister une proie comme un vulgaire chien. Mais il était là, sur la trace d'un souffle de vie. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à s'engager dans cette allée sombre et peu recommandable, peut-être ses sens, peut-être son instinct. Soudain Sanguini s'arrêta. Il pila net à l'entrée d'une petite ruelle particulièrement sinistre, comme si la Mort essayait de dissuader tout être vivant de venir interrompre son travail. Mais lui n'était pas vivant, il était sur le fil de la mort sans que son cœur batte pour autant. Ce fut donc sans crainte – mais tout de même avec un léger frisson – qu'il tourna dans la ruelle. Son pas se ralenti et il scrutait les recoins du passage avec application.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il le vit, se fondant dans les ombres, son corps partiellement caché par une couverture. Sanguini s'avança lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer si jamais il remarquerait sa présence et pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il fronça son long nez aquilin quelques pas après, l'homme ou la femme ne devaient pas avoir pris de bain depuis plusieurs mois ! Pourquoi avait-il été attiré jusqu'ici pour un clochard ? Un déchet de la société ? Il arborait de s'approcher encore de ce demi-humain, mais son corps s'avançait sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Quelque chose l'appelait. Il se retrouva finalement face à ce qui s'avéra être un homme et Sanguini s'agenouilla devant lui pour le détailler.

Etrangement, il lui sembla reconnaître les traits creusés et légèrement crispés du sorcier. D'un mouvement négligent, il attrapa le menton du clochard et le fit bouger de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, pour le regarder un peu mieux. Brusquement il se souvint où il l'avait déjà vu, il n'eut même pas besoin d'écarter les mèches grasses et emmêlées de son front pour le vérifier, il était certain d'avoir devant lui Harry Potter. Il fut sincèrement choqué de cette constatation. Aux dernières nouvelles, le jeune homme était le Héros bien aimé d'Angleterre pour avoir tué Voldemort ! La nouvelle avait même atteint les journaux Américains, pays où il était allé se cacher après la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort : la Confrérie qui les dirigeait leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas participer à cette guerre et donc les vampires étaient tout simplement partis, à l'exception de quelques traîtres. Lui avait rejoint les Etats-Unis mais il n'était pas rentré tout de suite après la mort du Mage Noir, il se plaisait bien à Los Angeles. A vrai dire, il n'était revenu que pour deux semaines afin de traiter des affaires en Angleterre et il devait repartir ensuite.

Et là il se retrouvait face au célèbre Harry Potter qui semblait être au plus bas. Il se souvenait pourtant de ce garçon aperçut à la fête de ce bon vieux Slughorn de Noël 1996. Dès qu'il était entré, il avait attiré son regard, par un charisme naturel impressionnant, mais aussi par l'étrange et attendrissante faiblesse qu'il cachait derrière un masque de force et de confiance. Il n'avait pas vu la vérité derrière le masque, mais il avait commencé à la percevoir. Il avait toujours été intrigué par les énigmes et le jeune Héros en avait semblé être une à ses yeux. Alors lorsque son ami, Eldred, était allé voir Potter pour lui proposer d'écrire son livre, Sanguini s'était dit qu'il assisterait aux interviews ni vu ni connu. Mais à sa grande surprise, le sorcier avait refusé, ne semblant ni attiré par l'argent, ni par la célébrité.

Sanguini s'était alors posé des questions : pourquoi porterait-il un masque pour incarner le Survivant que tous voulaient voir, s'il refusait à côté les avantages qui allaient avec ? Voulait-il être cette personne pour une autre raison, pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Il l'avait alors observé à cette soirée et il avait bien vu que l'adolescent était resté plus ou moins à l'écart, ne semblait pas vouloir se mêler à la foule, encore une fois une attitude contradictoire avec le masque qu'il portait… Harry Potter était une énigme bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord et le vampire avait été attiré par celle-ci. Bien sûr, il avait préféré ne pas s'approcher, pas tout de suite, et de jouer son petit numéro auprès de midinettes en faisant mine de les trouver « à croquer » pour amuser les foules, mais il n'avait en réalité d'yeux que pour celui qui avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra.

Pendant quelques mois, il avait fait des recherches sur celui-ci, non pas à travers les livres, mais à travers des choses comme son lieu de vie, son enfance, etc. Il avait même réussi à trouver un quartier résidentiel, Privet Drive, qui portait la marque de la présence du Survivant et il aurait continué à enquêter plus en profondeur, mais Voldemort avait fait son retour officiel et Sanguini avait dû partir. Par la suite, être maintenu loin d'Angleterre l'avait également maintenu loin de ce mystère, ce dernier se trouvant relégué en arrière-plan dans son esprit. Mais maintenant qu'il avait devant lui ledit mystère, tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur lui, lui revenait en tête à une vitesse insoupçonnée.

Sanguini se rappela soudain que le jeune homme semblait sur le point de rendre de l'âme, que c'est son souffle de vie s'éteignant qui l'avait guidé dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il ne voulait pas que son mystère disparaisse, il devait le sauver. Il n'était malheureusement pas sûr que le transplanage dans son état soit recommandé et est-ce que le vainqueur de Voldemort tiendrait-il le coup le temps de faire le chemin ? Son cœur de plus en plus lent et sa respiration de plus en plus faible, lui disaient que non. Etant un vampire, il avait les moyens de le sauver maintenant, soit en le transformant en vampire ou en faisant de lui son calice.

Il avait le choix, mais le vampire était égoïste et il voulait garder Harry uniquement pour lui, alors il ferait de lui son calice, le seul qui arrivera désormais à contenter sa soif. Et pour la première fois, il pourrait trouver une suite à un mystère résolu, une fois qu'il aurait vu ce qu'Harry cachait derrière son masque, il pourrait l'aider à être lui-même ou l'aider à protéger ce qu'il cachait. Ce ne serait pas cette fois une énigme de plus mise de côté, il y aurait une suite et il la voulait. C'est donc pour cela qu'il se mordit l'intérieur du poignet pour le coller contre les lèvres de son futur calice, tout en se massant le bras pour faire couler son sang dans la gorge du jeune homme. Quand ce fut fait, il se pencha sur la gorge gracile et sans défaut qu'il dénuda. Il n'hésita pas mais profita de l'instant avant de plonger ses canines dans la jugulaire avec une précision chirurgicale.

Le sang qui envahit sa bouche l'enivra immédiatement. La magie semblait presque couler à l'état liquide dans sa gorge tellement le fluide vital de son futur calice en était saturé. Mais si le goût était fort et puissant, il n'en était pas agressif pour autant. Sanguini se demanda alors si le lien ne se formait pas déjà et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'extasiait à ce point devant ce sang, ou s'il s'agissait de la véritable saveur d'Harry Potter pour n'importe quel vampire. Dans tous les cas, il veillerait d'être le seul à y avoir droit ! Finalement il se contraignit à quitter la gorge du sorcier, mais en se redressant il sentit sur ses papilles un arrière-goût qui lui révéla ce à quoi il s'attendait le moins : son calice était un soumis…

Les vampires avaient toujours préféré prendre des soumis pour calice car contrairement à ce que la société sorcière croyait, il était bien plus puissant magiquement qu'un autre sorcier quelconque, à cause de la magie nécessaire à leurs grossesses qui stagnait dans leur corps en attendant la venue d'une nouvelle vie. Mais généralement il s'agissait d'êtres aux caractères effacés et passifs, prônant la paix et la liberté, n'ayant que très peu d'ambitions dans la vie et se contentant presque d'amour et d'eau fraîche pour vivre. C'était pour cela que la société sorcière les voyait comme faibles et inutiles, une grave erreur.

Toutefois, malgré cette dénigration générale, les soumis et soumises restaient toujours dans le cercle fermé des Sang-Purs, comme si ces derniers connaissaient leur véritable force mais qu'en voulant les garder pour eux seuls, ils ne faisaient rien pour changer l'opinion général à leur sujet. Les vampires devaient donc souvent se contenter de sorciers lambda pour calice quand l'un d'eux acceptait de le devenir. Les couples de vampires/soumis étaient particulièrement rares, il n'en n'avait eu qu'une quinzaine depuis le dernier millénaire. Et lui, trouvait un petit soumis abandonné, cela semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai. Mais ce n'était qu'une petite raison de plus pour prendre soin de lui.

Sanguini le calla donc dans ses bras, soupirant légèrement de soulagement en entendant le cœur d'Harry repartir un peu plus fort qu'il y a quelques minutes, le sang de vampire commençait à faire son office et le lien serait bientôt complet. La part primitive en lui en ronronnait de bonheur.

**oOo**

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut le canapé sur lequel il était allongé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir trouvé un immeuble abandonné et sans protection pour s'y réfugier. A première vue, ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui manquait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais même les masures sur le point de s'effondrer étaient protégées par des barrières particulièrement puissantes et anciennes. Il se redressa donc lentement en se demandant où il se trouvait.

« Tu es chez moi. » Résonna une voix derrière lui, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Sanguini sortit de son bureau dès qu'il sentit Harry se réveiller. Il avait passé toute la journée à amasser les anciens numéros de la Gazette et de Sorcières Hebdo, les deux journaux nécessaires pour se donner une idée globale de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce que racontait des journalistes payer par le gouvernement ou à la recherche de potins à tout prix, mais cela lui donnait le contexte général d'Angleterre de ces derniers mois. Il avait été sincèrement été choqué à vrai dire : à cause de son statut de soumis, Harry avait été complètement rejeté par la société et presque tout le monde avait retourné sa veste. Des gens étaient apparus du jour au lendemain pour déclarer qu'ils étaient les vrais héros de la guerre, essayant d'usurper la place de Sauveur et pour l'instant, Ronald Weasley semblait être le grand favori de cette course à la célébrité.

En voyant cela, il n'avait été finalement qu'à moitié surpris d'apprendre que la plus jeune Weasley avait ruiné et emporté la moindre noise des coffres de son mari, lors de son divorce dû, là aussi, à son statut de soumis. Il s'était demandé pourquoi personne n'avait recueilli le jeune soumis mâle dans sa famille, et plus particulièrement pourquoi aucun Sang-Pur ne l'avait fait, alors qu'ils semblaient connaître la vérité au sujet de la particularité des soumis. Mais il avait eu sa réponse avec la campagne de diffamation à l'encontre d'Harry Potter : la famille qui arriverait à l'avoir de son côté deviendrait en effet plus puissante, mais elle serait alors pointée du doigt et deviendrait la nouvelle cible des journalistes. Sûrement attendaient-elles que les choses se calment avant de se lancer à la recherche d'Harry, mais malheureusement pour elles, il était arrivé le premier.

« Je ne crois pas que tu te souviennes de moi, mais nous nous sommes rencontrés lors- »

« De la soirée de Noël du Professeur Slughorn. Vous êtes M. Sanguini, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry tout en portant une main à son cou pour savoir si oui ou non, il s'était fait grignoter par deux canines.

« Oh ! Tu t'en souviens ? Oui c'est bien moi, mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais. »

« Vous n'avez pas arrêté de me fixer pendant quasiment toute la soirée, évidemment que je me souviens de vous. »

« Je ne savais pas que les Poufsouffles étaient si vifs d'esprit ! » S'exclama le vampire.

Harry sursauta, mais ce ne fut pas à cause des deux petites cicatrices qu'il perçut enfin sous ses doigts, non. Ce fut bien à cause de la remarque de son interlocuteur. Il le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, médusé.

« C-comment… Comment savez-vous ? » Bégaya-t-il misérablement. « J-je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne ! »

« De quoi ? » Répliqua Sanguini sans comprendre son trouble, un sourcil un peu plus haut que l'autre.

« Que le Choixpeau… Qu'il voulait m'envoyer à Poufsouffle… »

Le jeune Potter se souvenait parfaitement de ce que le vieux chapeau lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille, qu'il trouverait sa vraie place chez les blaireaux, ainsi que de véritables amis fidèles et prêt à tous pour lui. Mais il savait que tout le monde voulait le voir à Gryffondor – et plus particulièrement le directeur de Poudlard qu'il avait déjà vu à Privet Drive, même si le vieil homme pensait avoir effacé sa mémoire à chaque fois – et à ce moment-là, il ne croyait plus en l'amitié à cause de son cousin. Le Choixpeau l'avait donc écouté et la table rouge et or l'avait accueillie. Sa célébrité avait rapidement attiré les élèves de son année autour de lui, mais après deux ans à faire face à des épreuves auprès de Ron et d'Hermione, il avait cru qu'il pouvait peut-être les considérer comme ses amis. Il s'était lourdement trompé.

« Je ne le savais pas. Mais de ce que j'ai vu de ce que tu caches derrière ton masque, tu ressemblais plus à cette maison. »

Le sorcier sursauta une fois de plus, stupéfié qu'on ait pu voir à travers son masque, surtout qu'un inconnu y soit arrivé. Il semblait vouloir obtenir des réponses à ce propos, mais Harry se tut, ses lèvres se pinçant en une fine ligne. Pourtant, Sanguini ressentait toujours son trouble à travers le lien qui s'était créé. D'ailleurs, les doigts du jeune sorcier caressèrent une fois de plus des deux petites cicatrices, lui rappelant que son interlocuteur était un vampire et qu'il l'avait mordu.

« Vous… Vous êtes juste nourri ou bien… ? » Murmura Harry.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, sinon il aurait été abandonné dans la rue, mais il voulait la confirmation de ce que le vampire avait fait et il voulait aussi savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait.

« Non, tu es mon calice maintenant. » Sanguini ne put empêcher son ton satisfait, la bête primaire en lui était fière de parler du lien.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cela fait un moment que tu m'intriguais et que je te voulais. »

« Vous ne tirerez plus rien du Survivant ou du Sauveur si vous attendiez à quelque chose de moi. » Ricana amèrement Harry, après tout il n'avait véritablement plus rien, que ce soit de l'argent, des biens ou une réputation.

« J'ai dit que je te voulais, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais du masque que tu portes, justement je veux ce que tu caches en dessous Harry. »

Sanguini aurait dans d'autres circonstances été maladroit ou incapable de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour réconforter son vis-à-vis. Cependant le lien l'aidait pour cela et il vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme, passant une main douce dans sa chevelure sale et désordonnée, la laissant descendre pour lui caresser la joue avec tendresse. Il sentait le désarroi et la plénitude qui emplissait son calice et cela le rassura à son tour.

« Tu es à moi maintenant Harry et tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien. Tu n'as plus qu'à être toi-même, je m'occupe du reste. Que ce soit de tes problèmes actuels ou du reste de ta vie. »

Les vampires avaient toujours préféré les soumis aux sorciers normaux, car leur caractère pacifique et quémandeur d'attentions, s'accordait à merveille avec celui des vampires très possessifs et protecteurs. Les soumis toujours calmes étaient les plus à même de gérer les crises de sang ou de colère des vampires, mais surtout ils satisfaisaient les besoins égoïstes des suceurs de sang, tout en satisfaisant les leurs.

Quand Sanguini sentit Harry se détendre à son touché et s'appuyer plus franchement contre sa paume, il ne put donc s'empêcher de ronronner. Le sorcier lui jeta l'espace d'un instant un regard interrogateur, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse son regard et que Sanguini sente la résolution de son calice. Une paire de secondes plus tard, Harry s'était blotti contre lui dans un câlin réconfortant et farouche. En effet, le vampire serrait son calice contre lui comme pour le cacher au reste du monde, pour l'enchainer un peu plus à lui.

La créature magique se demanda si ce rapprochement rapide et cette confiance donnée, était uniquement dû au lien qui existait entre un calice ou un vampire, ou si ses mots et ses gestes n'étaient pas tout simplement ce qu'Harry attendait depuis si longtemps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui disait de se décharger du fardeau qui était le sien, que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuperait à sa place. Si c'était vraiment le cas, Sanguini ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour son calice, car cela signifierait qu'il s'était toujours sentit seul, pendant toutes ses années… Une vingtaine d'années, c'était peu de choses pour un vampire, mais Sanguini n'oubliait pas que c'était beaucoup pour un humain, surtout quand il s'agissait des vingt premières années d'une vie. Mais maintenant il était là pour prendre soin d'Harry et il lui ferait quitter peu à peu son masque, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouverait, pour ne laisser plus que le véritable Harry Potter.

Toutefois, avant de travailler à cela avec son adorable calice, il allait s'atteler à le venger proprement ! Il était hors de question que les anglais s'en sortent ainsi ! Les vampires étaient bourrés de défauts et la rancune n'en n'était qu'un autre parmi la longue liste qui les caractérisait. Il allait se charger de ruiner les Weasley puisqu'ils s'étaient amusés à trahir Harry, et tout particulièrement Ginnevra Weasley qui allait rendre jusqu'à la moindre noise et jusqu'au moindre couvert qu'elle avait volé à celui qui fut son époux. Puis, ils pourraient s'en aller pour les Etats-Unis, pour échapper à la pression médiatique et pour démarrer une nouvelle vie sur de bonnes bases.

Heureusement Sanguini était assez vieux pour avoir un bon réseau de connaissances qui se feraient un plaisir de venger son calice et de lui rendre l'honneur qu'on lui avait pris. Les anglais allaient réellement regretter de s'en être pris à leur Héros et de ne pas l'avoir mieux protégé que ça. Il allait leur faire payer, peut-être allait-il en capturer quelques-uns afin les torturer pour l'exemple. Oh oui, il allait fait ça, et même pire. Il allait les évider comme des animaux avant de faire bouffer leurs entrailles à… !

Un grognement s'échappa de son calice, coupant le vampire dans ses désirs de vengeance. Harry qui observait curieusement Sanguini et ses yeux devenus rouges, baissa les yeux de gêne en entendant son ventre réclamer de la nourriture. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas mangé et ce fait allié à sa nouvelle condition de calice, lui fit remarquer à quel point il avait faim. Sanguini sourit légèrement devant sa gêne et embrassa son front.

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose. Repose-toi encore, même si je ne t'ai pas pris beaucoup de sang, c'était déjà trop dans ces conditions. »

Oui, il se vengerait et dans le sang, mais avant tout il devait prendre soin de son calice. Il avait autant besoin d'affection que d'attention.

« Merci. » Souffla Harry après que Sanguini se soit relevé, le laissant seul dans le canapé.

Ce simple mot était bien plus qu'une expression de sa gratitude pour le repas, il le remerciait aussi pour être venu le sauver, pour avoir décidé de le prendre comme calice, pour ne pas s'arrêter à son masque, pour vouloir connaître celui qui se cachait derrière le masque et pour sa promesse de prendre soin de lui aussi. C'était un « merci » profond et plein de sens, mais il sera le cœur de Sanguini qui regretta secrètement de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Mais maintenant il était là, alors il lui sourit.

_**FIN** _

**°0o0°**

Je sais que pour beaucoup, ce ne sera pas une bonne fin ou même une fin en soi, mais l'histoire s'arrête là, donc il va falloir faire avec. Donc cette fois, Harry n'a pas vraiment été réparti à Poufsouffle, mais il est un véritable Poufsouffle dans l'âme !

Prestation compensatoire : demander à CacheCœur pour des infos supplémentaires lol

Pour l'histoire avec le directeur Dumbledore : ce dernier venait régulièrement s'enquérir de l'état d'Harry (pas dans le sens « comment va sa santé », mais plus « est-ce qu'il est toujours malléable et est-ce que sa magie se porte bien »), mais il effaçait toujours les souvenirs d'Harry après ça, mais le sort finissait toujours par sauter plus ou moins longtemps après, en fonction de ses accidents magiques. Sinon Harry ne lui en a pas voulu, puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et Harry, déjà usé par la vie, savait que n'avoir aucun lien avec une personne n'empêchait pas de manipuler cette personne. Après, quand il a côtoyé Dumbledore par contre, il a vraiment cru que le vieux directeur s'était finalement attaché à lui à cause de son attitude, mais quand il a vu les souvenirs de Severus, paf le choc ! Il s'est sentit trahis car l'homme avait fait semblant de s'attacher à lui pour mieux l'utiliser.

Sinon côté Ginny/Harry, très clairement, oui Ginny usait de philtre d'amour, mais après quand elle a « forcé » Harry à l'épouser, elle n'a pas utilisé un philtre plus puissant, mais elle a couplé celui qu'elle utilisait déjà, avec une potion de soumission, c'est pour qu'il obéissait à tous ses ordres. Pour la petite anecdote, oui Ginny paiera car Sanguini fait appel à un vampire assez vieux qui connait d'anciens sorts, qui serviront notamment à recenser toutes les blessures d'Harry, mais également toutes les potions qu'on lui a données. Ce qui servira dans le procès lancé par Sanguini.

Voilà, j'ai fait le tour en ce qui concerne les détails que je n'ai pas abordé.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt !

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
